battleforgefandomcom-20200223-history
Map:Uro
Description *Uro is one of the PvP Maps that originally shipped with the game. It is large, and it has 5 Monuments and 14 Power Wells for expansion. You start with one Orb and two wells. *This map has many cliffs. Towers and Flying Creatures are dangerous here. Where to Expand It is important to think where you take an orb or well in this map, since a bad choice can give your opponent the upper hand. Good Choices *The Monument in the center. No cliffs nearby means that any tower or ranged units is at melee range. This is the easiest Monument to defend. *One of the three wells on top right corner, and bottom left corner. This gives you position over the cliff, and you can easily attack the orbs or wells (both on your left and right) under the cliff if your opponent takes it. Or, you can take the Monument bellow knowing that you have a base on the cliffs from where you can summon Creatures if your opponent tries to attack you from there. Bad Choices *The Monument or Wells inside the cliffs. The one at 12 o'clock, 3, 6 and 9 (directly North, East, South, and West) since you have a big disadvantage defending against ranged attacks and towers from the upper cliffs. *#The orbs/wells directly North and South are vulnerable to long range siege, Mortar Tower, Firedancers, and Fire Stalkers. *#The orbs/wells directly East or West are vulnerable to all towers, and even to ranged units. These are the worst, most difficult positions to defend. Strategies Early Game (T1) *If you want to start by building an Orb, take the middle Monument and rush with Towers or T2. (The Monument is already on your way there.) *If you want to start by taking a well, go to the group of 3 wells directly North or South of your starting position. Of the three wells, take the one in the center so your opponent can't take the one on the opposite side and use it to summon units there. *Sneak up on the wells positions next to your opponent's first base and build long range siege like the Mortar Tower. (Later on T2 Firedancer, or Fire Stalker.) *Be prepared to use towers on cliffs if your opponent takes the Wells/Monuments in one of the vulnerable positions. (See Bad Choices.) *If you're facing a fire opponent, be sure to not allow him to cap one of the wells next to your starting monument (to be safe, it might be a good idea to cap one of those wells yourself). Otherwise you'll be facing an attack on your starting base soon, either with Mortar or with fire dancers/stalkers. Mid Game (T2) *Expand on one of the 3 wells top-right or bottom-left before you take the orb nearby (under the cliff) as your T3. This will secure your orb position from future over-the-cliff attacks. (Since again, you can summon units on top of the cliff from the well.) *Use air creatures (Skyfire Drake, War Eagle) to harass or attack your opponent bases at vulnerable positions. The cliffs ensures that archers can't pursue your flying creature, so it can hit and run or retreat easily. Late Game (T3+) *If a T3 Creature is advancing on one of your bases, you can generally buy some time by making Walls. Especially good for North and South bases. *If the enemy makes a Wall in the East or West bases, you can generally avoid the problem by attacking them from over the cliff with T3 ranged creatures like the Ashbone Pyro and Magma Hurlers. *Center orb is an important position at T3. If you have it, you can attack all enemy bases quickly and switch target if defense at one spot becomes too strong. *If you don't have the center Orb, it becomes a primary target to kill since it gives too much map control. Mapbugs Walls *The Walls in the corners of the orbs/wells directly East or Westcan be claimed from the cliffs, so you can stand on the cliff and build the wall. Category:Maps Category:PvP Maps Category:1v1 Maps